The present invention relates to a nuclear magnetic resonance imaging apparatus and nuclear magnetic resonance imaging method for producing an image based on nuclear magnetic resonance signals from, for example, hydrogen atoms within a subject.
There is known a nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus for producing an image representing, for example, a nucleus density distribution or a relaxation time distribution based on nuclear magnetic resonance signals.
In recent years, there has become known a parallel imaging technique that employs a plurality of receive coils to conduct a high-speed scan with the field of view (FOV) reduced in the phase encoding direction, removes wraparound artifacts generated by aliasing from an image containing them based on the difference in sensitivity distribution among the plurality of coils, and obtains an image with a large field of view (sometimes referred to as a Full FOV). (For example, see non-Patent Document 1).
Moreover, also known is a nuclear magnetic resonance imaging apparatus for using such a technique to remove wraparound artifacts and produce a Full-FOV image. (For example, see Patent Document 1).